Embodiments relate to industrial identification and, more particularly, to methods of and systems for performing interactive maintenance, clearance, testing, and operation procedures (hereafter “MCTO procedures”) in an industrial facility, in which components of the facility have been systematically identified and labeled.
Checklists (whether paper or electronic) and similar text-only approaches are commonly used to assist operators and technicians in carrying out MCTO procedures for industrial facilities. In many cases, industrial facilities (for example, factories, oil refineries, and similar facilities) include various piping, valves, equipment, and other components (sometimes referred to herein as “assets”) spread over a large area (for example, five or more acres). Identifying labels and instrumentation diagrams are relied upon to find and control the various assets of the facility. Items on checklists are marked or “checked off” when various procedures are performed.